


More Than Friends

by natashasbarnes



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbarnes/pseuds/natashasbarnes
Summary: Jake comes back after being undercover for six months. Amy finds out and confronts him about what happened in the parking lot months earlier.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	More Than Friends

Jake walked into his lonely apartment.

He threw his keys on the dining table not caring what happened to them.

He didn’t care what happened to anything anymore. 

He was back after being undercover for six months. 

Six months of pure agony. 

He had went to the precinct earlier to make his grand entrance back. 

Charles, Rosa, Holt, Gina, and Terry were all there to greet him on his first day back and even though he was happy to see them, he couldn’t help but feel a little bit of pain. _She_ wasn’t there. 

Sure they left things awkward, but he always imagined her when he came back. If anything when he was undercover he waited for the moment he would come back and see her. He waited to see her face when he walked into the precinct. 

He had it all planned out. He would walk in everyone would cheer and be so happy to see him. They would all share a group hug. He would tell them what happened when he was undercover. Then it would just be him and her alone. He would crack a joke and she would roll her eyes before chuckling. Everything that happened six months ago would be explained and it would not have been awkward. 

However that did not happened. Instead he didn’t talk to her all day. Every time he got the courage to talk to her he would chicken out. He avoided her at all cost and he was pretty sure she didn’t even know he was back. 

He couldn’t face her. Not after he spilled his guts out to her in the parking lot. _  
_

_Romantic stylez_ who even says that? 

He walked over to his bed and lay down in it. He put his hands over his face. He was so ashamed. He couldn’t even face her. 

He felt tears form in his eyes. He isn’t going to cry. Not now at least. 

He heard an aggressive knock on the door. 

He got up from his bed and walked towards the door. 

He opened it to see _she_ was there. 

“Amy,” Jake said in shock. 

He felt tears forming in his eyes. _Not now Jake._

It tore him apart looking at her. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her dark brown hair that reached her shoulders. Everything about her was perfect. 

“You’re back,” Amy said. 

He couldn’t read her her reaction. 

Was it shock or anger? 

He didn’t know she sounded as blank and emotionless as Captain Holt. 

“Amy-.” 

“I found out you were back through Terry,” Amy said staring at Jake’s eyes. 

“Through Terry!” she said a little louder. 

“You weren’t at the precinct when I got there,” Jake said thinking that was a valid excuse. 

“I had gone to check a burglary that happened. When I got back I could’ve sworn I saw your back. I thought nothing of it so I went to interrogate the perp which took 2 hours. When I got back it was 3:00 in the afternoon. Terry told me if I said hi to you because you were back. I didn’t know what he meant and I couldn’t find you so I thought he lied. And here you are standing here in front of me. You’re here Jake and you didn’t tell me.” 

“I’m so sorry Ames,” Jake said with tears forming in his eyes. 

“No no no! You can’t do that,” Amy said angry. 

“You can’t call me that. Ok? You can’t call me Ames. Do you understand? You can’t call me Ames. You left me at that parking lot confused and shocked. I thought it was a misunderstanding or a practical joke you had played on me.” Amy said clearly angry at Jake. 

“You told me you wanted something to happen between us romantic stylez. Is that true?” 

Jake nodded. 

“I did say that.” 

“No that’s not what I meant, Jake,” Amy said. 

Jake knew what she meant, but he didn’t want to anger her more. 

“Is that true Jake?” Amy asked once more. 

“Yes. I want something to happen between us romantic stylez,” Jake said looking down so Amy doesn’t see the tears falling from his eyes. 

“Look at me Jake,” Amy said. 

Jake shot his head up and looked at her. 

“You know I was confused when you told me that in the parking lot. Then I was sad because I wanted to talk to someone about that, but the only person i want to talk to about that is with you. And then the last emotion I felt was anger. I was angry that you told me that. You left for 6 months and I didn’t know how long it would take or what would happen during the mission. I hated you for putting me in that position.” 

“I’m sorry Am-.” 

“I hated you!” Amy yelled cutting off Jake. 

Jake wipes the tears from his face. 

He never would have thought Amy would hate him. He never would’ve wanted her to hate him. He doesn’t want her to hate him. Especially when he cares about her so much. 

“I started thinking how if something were to happen to you how I didn’t get to tell you how I felt about you.” 

Jake looked at her. She had tears streaming down her face like it was a water fountain. 

“You are obnoxious and difficult. You are a man child and you are the messiest person I have ever met. Seriously who eats a breakfast burrito out of candy?” she said. 

Jake chuckled at her comments. 

“But you are the only guy who makes me feel happy. You are the most interesting guy I have ever met. You’re so unpredictable and I love that about you.” Amy said smiling. 

“Thank you,” Jake said softly. 

“I missed you so much these past six months. I have spent this entire time scared of what could happen to you. I spent so much time crying over you. I cried myself to sleep overthinking everything.” 

“I’m sorry Amy.”

”This time made me realize that I want to be with you. I never want to spend another minute without you, Jake Peralta. I want to be with you romantic stylez,” Amy said choking over her words. 

Jake wipes the tears from her eyes before pulling her into a hug.

He hugged her tightly and she did the same. 

She smelt amazing as always. She smelt like strawberries. How he missed the way she smelt. 

They let go of each other. 

Amy looked at Jake’s lips before kissing him. 

Jake was taken aback, but kissed her back. 

They were kissing and damn it was the best kiss they both had in their life. 

Jake pulled her closer to him and closed the door. Everything that happened in those six months left his mind for the first time in so long. Everything he ever overthought left his mind because he was kissing her. He was kissing the Amy Santiago. 

The woman who he went on the “worst date ever” with.

The woman he danced with at a dance competition when they were undercover. 

That Amy Santiago. 

She was his person and he was hers. They completed each other. They were each other’s other half. 

They both pulled away from the kiss. 

Amy and Jake looked at each other. 

“Wait,” Jake said remembering something. 

“What about Teddy?” 

“I broke up with him months ago,” Amy said. 

“Because of me?” 

“There was a lot of reasons that relationship didn’t work out.” 

Jake nodded in understanding. 

Jake kissed Amy once again and led her to the couch. They sat down next to each other as they continues to kiss. 

Jake smiles into the kiss. This is what he wanted for six months and my was it worth it. 

They pull away once again and Jake lays down on his back. 

Amy lays down next to him. Her head fit perfectly on the crook of his neck. She kissed his jaw and smiled. She was truly happy after everything she went through these past six months. 

Jake kissed her forehead an action which made Amy smile. He couldn’t stop looking at her. He couldn’t believe that she was laying on his chest after they had shared a very passionate and tender kiss. He felt very fortunate to be her friend but now they’re more than friends. He was the luckiest guy in the world nay the universe. 

“Jake?” Amy said. 

“Yes?” 

“Thank you.” 

Jake smiles at her words. Two little words that made him smile. She had him wrapped around her finger and honestly he didn’t mind. He was whipped on that woman. She never failed to make him feel happy. He felt that with her anything was possible.

He didn’t know why it took him so long to tell her how he felt.

Well he kind of did. 

Amy and him lied in his couch until they both went to sleep. They stayed there for hours cuddled up with only each other in their presence. And for those long and beautiful hours it was just them. No one else. They cherished that moment. The moment that they became something more than friends. 


End file.
